narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wolfdog
Feel free to leave comments or questions. Admin Hi. You're now an admin on this wiki. Let me know if you need any help. Angela talk 11:45, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *Thanks! I'm sure I'll be asking plenty of questions sooner or later. Haha. Wolfdog 00:34, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Hi Since I edited a bunch of pages on this Wiki I figured I would say hello. Admin Question On the WikiNarnia site, I noticed a new option at the top right where it says my username, "my talk", "my preferences", etc. At this location it says "try new skin". Does this only work for WikiNarnia? And is it only because I am an admin of WikiNarnia? It also seems to be a "wikia" thing in general. Let me know! Thanks! Wolfdog 23:49, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :It will eventually work for all users on all Wikia sites, but it's being rolled out to the smaller ones first. Please see w:c:Inside:New skin for more information. Angela. 00:11, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Hey, sup? Hey! It's nice 2 see our first admin on WikiNarnia! What's up? --The_Wolfe 22:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ImagineWiki Hello, Wolfdog. I am Mighty Erick, administrator of the Imagination and Fantasy wiki. It is a wiki where wikiusers can write about their own imagination: fantasy lands, fanciful animals, imaginary cars, hidden worlds and countries, etc. I am finding for fantasy creators and I thought LotR and Narnia wikis are perfect places to find imaginative people. So it is an invitation, if you have some ideas about lands of fantasy on your mind, you have welcomed to write about them on that wiki. Thanks.Mightyerick 14:14, 29 January 2008 (UTC) your reponse on my talk page Hey! (: Thanks for the welcome and all. This Wiki is so young! It's cool to see how it's just getting going. I was working with the Harry Potter Wiki a lot last week, but since I don't have any of my books here with me at school, I was having a lot of trouble, naturally. However, I have my lovely little boxed set of Narnia books here, so I'll help in any way I can. (: Ashleyy {owl?} 23:42, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Deleting Articles Hi Wolfdog - I've been doing what I can for the list on the home page, as well as just clicking 'random article'. Through this I realized that there is an article called Eustace Scrubb, as well as one called Eustace Clarence Scrubb. I'm not sure how to do it, but I'm sure that the later will need to be deleted. Queenlucythevaliant 21:57, 24 February 2008 (UTC) * Do you just click the "move" tab at the top of the page? Queenlucythevaliant 02:23, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Rumblebuffin The article on Rumblebuffin is listed as needing to be Narnianized, but I could find nothing wrong with it. I'm going to move it to "In Need of Expanision", but if I am wrong I apologize in advance; let me know and I will move it back. Queenlucythevaliant 18:43, 22 April 2008 (UTC)